magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Franny's Feet: Episode List
First Season '1- "Jingle Dress / A Home for Herman"' Airdate: July 8, 2006 Jingle Dress; A Home for Herman Franny helps a Native American girl decorate a ceremonial dress. Also: comparing Native American and African drums; helping a hermit crab; matching animals to their homes. '2- "Lighthouse Lily / The Colossal Fossil"' Airdate: July 15, 2006 Franny meets a girl who lives in a lighthouse; Franny digs for dinosaur fossils in Canada. '3- "Not Yeti / Pilot Project' Airdate: July 22, 2006 Franny makes a model airplane with Noah, but they don't follow instructions; she helps two lost penguins find their colony. Also: animals living in different climates. '4- "Double Trouble / Bedtime for Bears"' Airdate: July 29, 2006 Franny visits Chinatown, where she helps twin girls create costumes for the Chinese New Year dragon parade. Later, in the forest, Franny helps a bear cub, which should be hibernating, fall asleep. '5- "Birds of a Feather / Yummy in My Tummy' Airdate: August 5, 2006 Sharing is the key as Franny teaches a peacock and a flamingo about a pond in India; deciding to which bird a feather belongs; Franny visits a Mexican fiesta and interprets an invitation written in Spanish. '6- "Paper Presents / You Bug Me"' Airdate: August 12, 2006 Franny goes to Japan, where she helps a boy find a gift for his grandfather's birthday; Bobby makes origami shapes; in Africa, Franny meets a rhino, who has a tiff with an oxpecker. Also: animals that live on grasslands. '7- "Hop to It / Nighttime"' Airdate: August 19, 2006 Franny meets a baby kangaroo in the Australian Outback; matching animals with their baby names; Franny meets a bat who's afraid of the dark and helps him conquer his fear. Also: identifying nocturnal animals. '8- "Arctic Antics / Octopus’s Garden"' Airdate: August 26, 2006 Franny goes to the Arctic, where she helps a boy prepare his dogs for a sled-dog race. She also goes undersea, where she meets a clown fish and an octopus. '9- "Armadillo Allergy / Fowl Weather' Airdate: September 2, 2006 Franny helps two armadillos and learns why one seems allergic to the other. Also: identifying desert animals; Franny comes to a duck's aid; a lesson in global weather. '10- "Say Jamaica / Pink Flamingos"' Airdate: September 9, 2006 Franny helps a boy in Jamaica see that his country is exciting; a flamingo learns to fly. Also: counting mangoes for a beach party. '11- "Reindeer to the Rescue / It's a Big Job' Airdate: September 16, 2006 Franny goes to Scandinavia and befriends a young reindeer; Franny advises a beaver on building a dam. Also: animals with antlers; learning about evergreens. '12- "Bright Idea / Iguana Plays Paddleball"' Airdate: September 23, 2006 Franny goes to the mountains, where she meets a boy named Adam. Then, she goes to the Galapagos Islands, where she befriends a seal and a giant tortoise. '13- "Happy Halloween / Snowy Jamaica"' Airdate: September 30, 2006 Franny decorates a pumpkin; Franny tells a Jamaican boy about snow. Also: filling Halloween gift bags; learning about snowflakes. Second Season '1 (14)- "Puppet Pals / Sweet Mystery"' Airdate: February 3, 2007 Franny travels to India, where she helps put on a shadow-puppet show, and to Quebec, where she learns how maple syrup is made. '2 (15)- "The Lonely Library / Wonderful Woolies"' Airdate: February 10, 2007 During a visit to a library, Franny brings together a cat and a mouse who both like books. She also visits a farm, where she learns about dairy products and farm animals. '3 (16)- "Paint Job / Visit to the Vet"' Airdate: February 17, 2007 Franny learns about creativity during an island trip. Also: while at the veterinarian's office, she helps a hamster who's afraid of the doctor. '4 (17)- "Fancy Footwork / Mischievous Magpies"' Airdate: February 24, 2007 At a dance studio, Franny learns about Highland dancing. Eleswhere, she teaches two birds about sharing during a visit to a cherry orchard. '5 (18)- "Shiver Me Timbers / Ride 'Em Cowboy"' Airdate: March 3, 2007 Franny meets a shy meerkat named Tula in the Kalahari Desert, and helps her stand up for herself. Franny also learns about fireflies, chameleons and skunks; and visits the rodeo, where she helps a bucking bronco named Charlie realize his true calling. '6 (19)- "Swamp Thing / Franny's Manners' Airdate: March 10, 2007 Franny meets a snake named Graham and his friend, a prank-pulling frog named Lester, while visiting a swamp. Then, Franny travels back through time and attends a medieval tea party for a dragon, where she learns about table manners. '7 (20)- "Lost in Mexico / No Place Like Home"' Airdate: March 17, 2007 On a Mexican beach, Franny meets a Canada goose who has lost her flock; Franny helps a young music star who's homesick. '8 (21)- "The Fais Do Do / A Stand Out Performance"' Airdate: March 24, 2007 In Louisiana, Franny helps a shy alligator overcome his fears and attends a fais do-do party, where she plays the spoons. Elsewhere, in a meadow, Franny meets a cricket that wishes she didn't blend in with the scenery. '9 (22)- "Make Them Laugh / Bear Facts"' Airdate: March 31, 2007 At a circus, Franny meets a clown named Chuckles who keeps making mistakes because he won't wear his glasses; Franny travels to the Arctic, where she and a seal named Cecil are helped by a polar bear named Piper. '10 (23)- "Mount Do It Later / A Pony Tale"' Airdate: April 7, 2007 While in the Swiss Alps, Franny meets a boy who'd rather have fun than be responsible while on a camping trip. Also: Franny helps a girl contestant overcome her nervousness about the jumping event at a horse show. '11 (24)- "Egg Sitting / Bee Patient"' Airdate: April 14, 2007 In Africa, Franny helps a young ostrich who lost the egg she was supposed to watch. In a meadow, Franny learns about patience from a bumblebee named Busby and a spider named Serena. '12 (25)- "Chez Lou Lou / Under the Sea"' Airdate: April 21, 2007 In Paris, Franny meets a French poodle named Lou Lou; and encourages the canine to 'fess up when their play results in a broken vase. Elsewhere, Franny explores the ocean and helps a lost fish find its family. '13 (26)- "Long Stories / A Little Moose Music"' Airdate: April 28, 2007 In a trip to the African Savannah, Franny helps a rhino with a tendency to tell tall tales when he becomes stuck in a hole. Also: a Great Lakes visit finds Franny befriending a moose who wants to sing like a loon. Third Season '1 (27)- "Monkey Stuff / Small Is Beautiful' Airdate: November 3, 2007 The Season 3 opener finds Franny landing in a jungle, where she meets a monkey named Morrison who's afraid to climb trees. Also: Franny visits a fire station, where she meets a fire-station dog named Brady, who's too small to accompany the firefighters on their missions. '2 (28)- "Jumbo Hi Jinx / Princess Tia"' Airdate: November 10, 2007 In Africa, Franny meets two elephants who can't get along; and visits ancient Egypt, where she helps a young princess who doesn't have any friends. '3 (29)- "Whiz Kid / Best in Show"' Airdate: November 24, 2007 On Ontario's Rideau Canal, Franny helps a little girl who can't skate; at a dog show, Franny meets a dachshund named Daisy who fears her lack of jumping skills will prevent her from winning. '4 (30)- "Season's Greetings / Opening Night Jitters"' Airdate: December 1, 2007 In Israel, Franny learns all about Hanukkah, including lighting the menorah and the holiday's special foods. Also: at a magic show, she meets a bunny who is considering quitting because he's afraid of the dark and, as a result, won't get into the magician's hat. '5 (31)- "Granny Nanny Goat / Franny and Five-Pin"' Airdate: January 5, 2008 Franny befriends two young goats in Austria whose impatience leads them into trouble. Also: Franny meets a little girl who wants to bowl just like her bigger sister. '6 (32)- "The Great Museum Caper / It's Snow Small Feat"' Airdate: January 12, 2008 Franny helps a cat named Chaser investigate possible thefts at the British Museum. Also: at a ski resort, Franny meets a rescue dog who's afraid of heights. '7 (33)- "Tunnel Vision / Greece is the Word"' Airdate: January 19, 2008 Franny helps a hamster find a new way to stay fit after his exercise wheel is broken. Also: in ancient Greece, Franny aids an equipment manager of an Olympic athlete find a missing piece of equipment. '8 (34)- "Like Magic / Old Friends, New Friends"' Airdate: January 26, 2008 Franny meets a magician's rabbit named Jitters who fears he's about to be replaced. Also: nervous about attending a new school and meeting her new classmates, Franny recalls past adventures that remind her of how easily she made new friends. '9 (35)- "Nat the Yak / The Big Race"' Airdate: February 2, 2008 In Tibet, Franny helps a young girl control a herd of yaks. Then, in South America, she befriends a sloth named Susan who entered a race against a tortoise and a hare. '10 (36)- "Westward Ho / Messy Monkey"' Airdate: February 16, 2008 In the Old West, Franny helps a homesick little girl who's moving to a new home in a covered wagon. Then, she heads to the jungle where her friend Morrison the monkey has lost his favorite ball. '11 (37)- "Scatterbrained Squirrel / What's So Funny?"' Airdate: February 23, 2008 In a garden, Franny convinces a squirrel and a chipmunk, who are preparing for winter, to work together and share their food. Then, she helps the jester at a renaissance fair find his funny bone. '12 (38)- "A Pirate's Treasure / Game Over"' Airdate: April 5, 2008 On a pirate ship, Franny meets a girl who wants to be a pirate like her grandfather. Also: Franny befriends a raccoon and a skunk in the forest and learns that playing with skunks can turn stinky very quickly. '13 (39)- "Unhappy Hippo / Westward Ho"' Airdate: November 12, 2006 In Africa, Franny helps a hippo and a monkey. She also meets a girl who's moving with her family and misses her old home. Fourth Season '1 (40)- "Totem Trouble / Flight of Fancy"' Airdate: November 4, 2009 In the Season 4 opener, Franny learns about totem poles during a visit to a Washington reservation. She also travels to Mexico, where she learns about migrating monarch butterflies. '2 (41)- "Rainforest Games / Stargazing"' Airdate: November 11, 2009 In Brazil, Franny learns about the rain forest and nocturnal animals. Later, she learns about the stars and constellations on a Hawaiian excursion. '3 (42)- "Pandamonium / Tower Power"' Airdate: November 18, 2009 Franny travels to China, where she meets some pandas and learns to be resourceful. Then, in Italy, she learns about the Leaning Tower of Pisa from a young tour guide. '4 (43)- "On Your Toes / It Figures"' Airdate: November 25, 2009 Franny helps a friend find her ballet slipper while backstage at a theater prior to a performance of "The Nutcracker." Later, she learns about figure skating while at a skating rink. '5 (44)- "A Perfect Fit / Sound Advice' Airdate: January 6, 2010 Franny goes to Russia and helps a boy get organized for the Russian New Year. Then, in Scotland, she learns about bagpipes and how sound travels. '6 (45)- "Papa Penguin / Ballroom Bugaboo"' Airdate: January 13, 2009 Franny meets emperor penguins and learns the difference between the Arctic and Antarctica during a visit to the South Pole. Later, in an Austrian palace, Franny and her new friends locate a missing ring by bouncing light off a mirror. '7 (46)- "Wedding Day Woe / Slippery Sandcastle"' Airdate: January 20, 2010 Franny travels to India, where she learns about Indian wedding traditions and about primary and secondary colors. She also visits Jamaica, where she makes sand castles and learns about the tide. '8 (47)- "Lights in the Night / Picture This"' Airdate: January 27, 2010 Franny travels to the Arctic, where she reconnects with old friend Mowat the Moose and learns about the northern lights and magnets. Later she learns about hieroglyphics in ancient Egypt. '9 (48)- "Iwi the Kiwi / Clothes Call"' Airdate: February 3, 2010 In New Zealand, Franny helps a kiwi bird experience the joy of flying; in Milan, she learns how to dress for the weather. '10 (49)- "Shake Those Beans / So to Speak"' Airdate: February 17, 2010 In Mexico, Franny learns where chocolate comes from and how beans are grown. Later, during an underwater adventure, she meets a dolphin and learns how to communicate without words. '11 (50)- "Sweet Talk / Butter Fingers"' Airdate: February 25, 2010 Franny visits the Galapagos Islands, where she learns how some animals communicate and become friends. Later, she learns how to make butter during a trip back in time to the pioneer days. '12 (51)- "Tulip Parade / Lots of Space"' Airdate: April 1, 2010 Franny visits Holland, where she learns about Dutch traditions and creates a flowery float for a parade. Later, she travels to the space station, where she meets a young astronaut and learns about life in space. '13 (52)- "Halloween Harvest / Going Ape"' Airdate: April 8, 2010 Franny helps a friend attend a costume party; Franny travels to the Rock of Gibraltar, where she learns about macaque monkeys, cave formations and being brave. Category:Franny's Feet Page